


Assassin / Akaashi x Reader Smut Fic (F)

by toebiokags



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Action, Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Assassins & Hitmen, Blow Jobs, Cars, Comedy, F/M, Final Haikyuu Quest, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Haikyuu Month, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, POV Akaashi Keiji, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit Kink, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toebiokags/pseuds/toebiokags
Summary: Akaashi x Reader with lots of guns and seggs.18+Everything written in this story takes place in a TIME-SKIP, which means all the characters are 18+🗣Minors back off!🗣
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

POV READER

“Mrs.Peters” The feminine voice spoke and I lifted my head after realizing, that she was calling after me, with my falsified name. A brunette lady with thin framed glasses stood between the door frame and smiled at me. I shook my mind clear and let all the informations, Kenma told me, go through my mind.  
“You can come inside.” She said and waved me in.  
I smiled and stood up from my seat, placing the newspaper back to its place. As I stood up, I fixed the collar of my blazer and walked up to the door.  
She held the door open and I stepped inside, thanking her. As my eyes met the middle aged man sitting in the big leather chair I smiled, holding my right hand up.  
“Mrs.Peters.” He said, standing up and clasping my hand tightly. “Good morning. Welcome to JPN Banks. My name is Mr.Wellington.”  
As he let my hand go, I fold them and nodded. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Wellington.”  
My eyes analyzed his whole face. Exactly the same features on the drawing. I would only need to get a look at his left wrist, but it was covered.  
“Take a seat.” He said and pointed at the chair on my right. I sat down and straightened my posture, Mr.Wellington let himself down as well.  
“I hope we didn’t let you have a long wait.” He said and placed his elbows on the table. I shook my head.  
“No, of course not! I’m glad, that you took your time to interview me.”  
The brunette appeared next to me with a serving tray and a glass of sparkling water on it.  
“Would you like something to drink?” Mr. Wellington asked while raising his bushy eyebrows. I turned my head and reached out for the glass.  
“Thanks.” I said smiling and took a sip. The brunette walked back to the mini bar. I followed her with my eyes.  
“Shall we start?” He asked and pulled out a file. I nodded and placed the drink on his table in front of me.  
“Yeah sure.”  
“First of, let me introduce to you. My name is James Wellington. I am the manager of this bank. We have a lot of open space in our company, that we try to fill as soon as possible.” He looked down to the file in his hands. As he was reading I let my eyes wander all over the room, his voice started dimming slowly. As my eyes met the brunette lady, I noticed her eyeing me from the side, the glass in her hand was getting dried off with a tissue. But she has been standing there for a longer time than needed. My eyes went back to Mr. Wellington.  
“What are your qualifications for this jo-“ Before he could finish his sentence, I spilled all the water on his desk, while trying to grab the glass.  
“Oh my god!” I shouted and stood up, moving the papers off his table, while scanning every single thing laying in front of his, in hope to catch some informations. The lady handed me a towel and I dried everything. With both hands I grabbed Mr.Wellington’s hands.  
“I am so sorry!” I said and bowed my head a little and took a glimpse of his wrist. There it was. A small number tattooed on. As he noticed, that I was looking at his tattoo he pulled his hands away. My gaze lifted and I noticed the confused, yet scared look in his eyes. A smirk formed on my lips.  
Without saying a single word the brunette lady pulled out a gun, as I did the same. With a quick move, I jumped over the table and swung my leg over, to kick the gun out of her hand. I landed on the table and pressed the gun against his forehead, while pushing her with my right foot. She tumbled back and crashed against the mini bar behind her, causing all the glasses to fall on the ground.  
“If you move a single inch, I will blow his brain out.” I said and loaded the gun. My head turned to him.  
“Now Mr. Wellington what’s your real name?” I asked and pressed the gun harder against his skull. His face twisted in pain, while looking directly into my eyes. He was breathing through his clenched teeth.  
“I don’t have much time. Could you talk.” As I heard noises from the direction of the lady I pulled another gun out and pointed at her. The perfect bun was disheveled, the glasses were laying asymmetrically on her nose. She looked scared.  
“God your so annoying.” I said and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot right into her throat, leaving the female lifeless on the floor. I turned my head back to him.  
“See I won’t hesitate.” Suddenly steps neared themselves behind the door. I rolled my eyes.  
“You were going to die anyways.” With a jolt I got myself off the table and walked behind him. Still pointing the gun at his head, the other one wandered behind my back. As the door opened my eyes met a police officer, taking aim on me.  
“Gun down!” He shouted. I backed up slowly while smiling at him.  
“I said gun down!” He repeated. My back hit the big window and I leaned against it.  
“If you shoot officer, this man is going to die.” I said and gave him slight puppy eyes. The dark haired man furrowed. He opened his mouth to say something but I pulled the trigger of the gun behind my back, causing the glass to shatter into pieces, not allowing him to talk. I lost balance, as the resistance disappeared. While gravity was pulling my body weight down, I shot the back of his head. The cold wind hit my back, as I was falling to the ground.  
‘Trust me y/n, just jump.’ That’s what Tendo told me. I closed my eyes, my heart was racing in a rapid speed. If Tendo was a complete dumbass, I would hit the hard ground and die within a second. My hair was flapping in the air, my sight blurred. I held my breath, as my weight got caught by a soft surface. The hard impact caused a little shiver to crawl up my whole body. I opened my eyes and found myself in the loading area of a transporter, laying on lots of pillows. The gas got floored and we started driving off. The adrenalin was rushing through my veins, causing my brain to feel numb. I looked around and my eyes met fire red hair. The smile on his face grew as he looked at my shocked face.  
“Tendo.” I said under my breath, he bursted out laughing. I straightened, myself and looked on the street behind us. No police cars were following us yet.  
“You should’ve seen your face y/n.” He said and grabbed my head turning it back to him.  
“I am surprised, that you really trusted me like that.” He said and smiled. I looked around again. The shock still didn’t fade, I wasn’t even able to comprehend the fact, that I was still alive.  
“Where the fuck did you get so many pillow from?” I asked brushed my hair back. 

“I asked for his name.” I said and crossed my arms. Ukai rose his brows. The cigarette between his lips caused smoke to fill the room.  
“But he didn’t answer. So I just killed him.” He stood up from his seat and supported his arms on the table.  
“You just had one job y/n.” As his word met my ears my jaw dropped.  
“Yes I had one job: Killing this motherfucker and I did really well.” I shot up from my seat. “Do I look like a memory card to you? That’s Kenma’s thing.” I turned around and walked towards the door.  
“You brat can be lucky, that I won’t fire you.” He shouted behind my back. I laid my hand on the door handle and pushed it down.  
“Yeah, since I am your best hitman, you’re probably scared for your own ass.” I walked out of the room and closed the door behind my back.  
Tendo leaned against the wall right next to the door.  
“Your attitude stinks.” He said and squeezed his nose between index finger and thumb. I smiled at him.  
“I kinda got it from you.”  
Tendo placed his right hand on my shoulder and looked at me. “That’s right. You’re becoming a mini version of your best friend.” I punched his chest.  
“Don’t call me mini, you’re only a few month older than me dumbass.” He laughed.  
“Should we grab something to drink?” I looked down. “I’m sorry Tendo, but Keiji wanted to take me out today.”  
The smile on his face dropped and he put his nose between his fingers again. “Oh that’s okay. But take a shower before seeing him.” The voice clang nasal as he talked with his blocked nostrils. I smacked his hand off his face and rolled my eyes.  
“Shut up. I promise another time Tendo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: seggs⚠️ Grab some water  
> Yurrr we are getting right into it 😩

POV Reader

I walked inside the apartment and let myself down on the couch. With a big sigh I turned my head to Akaashi. He was sitting at the table typing on his keyboard. As he heard the noise coming from my direction he lift his head up.  
“Welcome. How was work?” He asked and took his glasses off while standing up from his seat. His steps stopped right in front of me. With both hands he supported his weight on the couch, trapping me between his arms. I looked into his dark blue eyes. A smile formed on his lips.  
“As always boring, sitting in an office all day is hella boring.” I answered.  
To Akaashi I am a woman, sitting in front of a display and doing her work, having not a clue how to hold a gun. My identity as a hit-man was top-secret, even towards my own boyfriend.  
“Get ready, we are going out.” He said, leaning in while planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. I sighed once again. Keiji rose his eyebrows.  
“What’s the matter?” He asked and I shook my head.  
“Nothing, I am just... really tired.” My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down closer to my face. I let my gaze wander all over his profile. His face, every single feature was just perfect, especially his eyes. I lost myself in them every single time. Even though I have been calling them mine for almost 3 years now.  
“We could-“ I stopped my words, as I felt Akaashi’s hand resting on my bare thigh under my skirt. He stroke up and down, while leaning in, laying his lips on mine without kissing me.  
“I know that look.” He whispered against my lips and kissed me gently. I closed my eyes, letting his lips take over mine. My mind was blurring and the electric feeling in my stomach grew with every stroke of his hand.  
I opened my legs, allowing him to get more intimate. My tongue pushed through his lips sucking and nibbling on his, hands running through his hair and I clasping onto it. Akaashi’s fingers wandered to my vagina, his fingers fondled my clitoris through my underwear, the leaking juice was already wetting them. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes with lust.  
“It looks like, you have been waiting for this.” He said and smiled while speeding up the movements of his fingers. A whimper escaped my mouth as he was rubbing harder.  
“Akaashi-“  
Akaashi removed his fingers and grabbed my blazer pulling it down, exposing my bare shoulders. He laid his lips on my neck, kissing and nibbling on my skin. Everytime he exhaled, the warm breath caused a shiver to crawl up my whole body, tickling my scalp. I clasped onto his shirt and let my breath out of my nose. Akaashi removed his lips, sinking to his knees. With both hands he spread my legs open and pulled the midi skirt up. I looked down to him and watched him kissing the inner side of my thighs. I turned my head around and felt how the heat made my cheeks flush in a bright red.  
With every kiss, he walked his way up to my vagina. Akaashi sticked his tongue out and laid it on the wet fabric, his eyes shot up and he looked at me. While holding the eyecontact he started massaging my clit.  
I arched my back and looked down, as I tried to dim my moans with palming my mouth.  
Tongue flicking, lips sucking on me.  
“Akaashi.” I said under my breath and looked at him. He removed his tongue, causing a thin saliva string to appear.  
“Yes babygirl?” He asked and licked over his lips.  
“Take them off. Please.” I said and laid my head back.  
Akaashi’s hands clasped onto my underwear pulling them down. I opened my legs and grabbed his head. He looked at me smiling, while laying his lips on me again. I threw my head back, as his wet tongue touched my clitoris. Akaashi’s tongue started swirling around it, delving his tongue inside me.  
“Agh- Akaashi.” I moaned while pulling his hair. His tongue moved up and down faster, causing my heart to hammer against my chest.  
Akaashi pulled his head away and stood up looking down to me. His hands wandered to his belt and I followed them with my eyes. The bulge was already peeking through his pants, showing me how hard he already was.  
“Woah someone got really excited.” I chuckled and while covering my mouth. Akaashi shook his head smiling, unbelting his pants. As he pulled them down his hard cock popped up and he took it in his hand.  
“Let’s see if you will still be able to laugh, after I’m done with you.” His hand stroke up and down his dick keeping the eye contact. Akaashi took his thumb in his mouth, licking it completely wet. As he placed his thumb on the tip of his dick, he knit his brows, massaging it gently.  
The look of his erotic face made my head spin and the waves of heat overcame my body. My hips moved up down unintentionally, making him realize, how desperately I wanted him inside me.  
Akaashi let out a small moan and the movements of his hands got faster. “Fuck.” He said under his breath.  
I reached my right arm out and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to me.  
“Don’t let me wait.” I said while laying my lips on his. Akaashi bore his tongue it’s way to mine. As he was continuing the sloppy kiss, he brushed the tip of his dick against my vagina.  
We broke the sloppy kiss and looked into each other’s eyes, breathing each other’s scents. Without saying a word he shoved his dick inside, starting to pump in and out. I gasped for air, as the sudden push made a painful feeling go up my spine. With every pump he got fatser and rammed inside me harder.  
“Akaashi-I-“ Every word, that I was trying to speak, got interrupted by a moan. Akaashi burried his head into my neck and breathed out through his clenched teeth. He started whimpering against my skin, as he got faster. My hands wandered under his shirt, nails digging into his skin. Tears started running down my face.  
“Akaashi!” I screamed his name, as the overstimulation made my whole body shake.  
He looked at me. As he noticed me crying the thrusts slowed down. I tilted my head to hide my face, but he grabbed it with both hands and turned my head around, so that I was looking at him. With both thumbs he wiped away the tears and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. As he was kissing me softly the rhythm of his hips fastened again.  
I opened my mouth to let out moans, but Akaashi stuffed his tongue in my mouth, robbing every single breath in my lungs, fucking my mouth with his tongue. With his right hand he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, away from his face. My load moans filled the whole room, I wasn’t able to control my body from shaking.  
“Y/n.” He whined. “I’m coming- Hah!” Akaashi pulled out and grabbed head with his other hand too. He pulled my head down and I took his wet cock in my mouth sucking on it. My tongue drew circles around the tip.  
“Ah- Deeper babygirl.” He moaned and pushed his dick deeper in my throat. I moved my head up and down, the urge to gag built up slowly.  
“Fuck- y/n!” Akaashi moaned loudly, as the warm substance filled my mouth. My eyes squinted together, and Akaashi pulled his dick out of my mouth. He placed his palm on my lips, closing my mouth and kneed down, to get on eye level with me. He looked deep into my eyes.  
My brows started trembling, as I was forcing everything down my throat. I opened my mouth as everything was swallowed.  
Akaashi smiled and planted a kiss on my lips.  
“Good girl.” He said and placed his fingers on my clitoris. I leaned back. My body was not able to take it anymore. I was exhausted, out of energy.  
“Now let me finish you.” He said and shoved to finger in, pumping in and out.  
“Hah-“ I sighed as his fingers curled up inside me. His fingers moved faster and faster, causing the shockwaves to go down my spine. I moaned louder as the explosion bottled up inside my stomach, ready to explode. My eyes rolled back and a loud whimper followed with a moan slipped out of my mouth. I felt how my insides emptied, leaning back heavy breathing. My legs started shacking and a sob made me jerk.  
Akaashi pulled his fingers out and licked over them. My chest was rising and falling in a rapid speed and I closed my eyes.  
Akaashi stood up, pulling his pants up. With a smile on his face he leaned forward and lifted my chin with his hand. He laid his soft lips on mine and wiped the tears away.  
“You’re so beautiful y/.” He said and kissed me once again.  
A sudden laugh made me giggle and I looked at him. “I fucking hate you.” I said and punched his chest.  
Akaashi smiled and rose his eyebrows. “Excuse me?” He asked.  
“Look what you’re doing to me.” I said and felt how my body was still not recovering. Akaashi’s smile formed into a big grin.  
“Do you want to go out and grab something to eat?” He asked, tilting his head. My jaw dropped and I pushed him off me, with the weak energy, that was left in my arms.  
“You jerk I am not even able to walk!”  
Akaashi laughed and straightened himself. “I’m joking. I will go get something.” He said and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

POV READER

I leaned against the wall and watched Tendo throw the knives at the target. Every single one hit the center.   
“Woah.” I said and looked back to him. He tilted his head to my direction and smiled.   
“Wanna see something even cooler?” He asked and lead the sharp object to his mouth. While looking at me he licked over the blade. I rose my eyebrows.   
“Yeah best friend you’re hot, we get it.” I said and waved my hand up and down. Tendo chuckled and held the knife up and took his aim. With a big swing he catapulted it towards the target. My eyes followed the object with much effort, after realizing where the knife got stuck my jaw dropped slightly. Right into the handle of the other knife. The two knives were lining perfectly, not even a single inch too high or low. I turned my head to him and opened my mouth to say something, but got interrupted my Oikawa’s voice.   
“Y/n, Tendo.” He peeked his head from behind the door. “Ukai wants us to gather.” 

“This organization, has been undercover for a lot of years, their identity was hidden really well.” Ukai pulled out a file and slammed it on the table. It slid it’s way right in front of Oikawa. Everybody’s gaze pinned on it.   
“Open it.” Ukai mumbled with the cigarette between his lips. Oikawa grabbed the file and pulled 2 pictures out. His eyebrows rose as he analyzed it.   
“Uh he’s fine.” He said and pounded his lip.   
“Let me see.” I said and pulled the pictures out of his hand. One guy with dark hair and a quite muscular body was portrayed on it. I turned my head to Oikawa, as I noticed him eyeing the picture from the side.   
“This is Hajime Iwaizumi. Kenma was able to find out his identity. He was captured on the security cam, at the place were Florian Rider was murdered. “  
My gaze lifted from the picture. I have never seen this guy. But if it was really him killing Florian Rider, it meant, that he wouldn’t be able to live any longer than maybe 2 days.   
Rider was the boss of our co organization, that we mainly worked for. He took Ukai under his command in exchange of good reward and money. He kept us busy for the most of the time. Tendo, Oikawa, Kenma and Me, our job was to put everyone down, that endangered the organization.   
“Fuck.” I said under my breath.  
“Yeah. Fuck.” Ukai said. “So what do you guys think our next job is?”   
He let his eyes wander all over us. Tendo’s index finger rose slowly into the air. Ukai nodded into his direction.   
“Kill the dude on the picture?” He answered questioning.  
Ukai nodded again, but this time slower than before. “You are close.”  
“Find about the people he works for?” Tendo’s voice rose, as Ukai tried to speak but he didn’t allow him to start his sentence.  
“And kill them all!” Tendo shouted and shot up from his seat. I turned my head to him and watched him waggled back and forth out of excitement.   
Ukai also shot up from his seat. “And do you know what will happen if we don’t do this?”   
Tendo slammed both hands on the table. “Rider’s people are going to kill us!”   
The cigarette fell out of his mouth, as Ukai clapped his hands hysterically. The clapping of his palms stopped sharply and he looked into Tendo’s eyes with a cold stare.   
My eyes wandered from Ukai to Tendo and I noticed how Tendo’s mine dropped slowly. He let himself down on his seat again.   
“I will let you know, when the mission starts, as soon as I have the needed informations in my hand.”

Tendo and I walked out of the building.   
“As promised, let’s get something to drink.” I said and placed my hand on his back. Tendo opened his eyes wide open.   
“No plans with Mr. Akaashi today?” He asked and looked down to me. I shook my head while laughing.  
“It has been years, and you still cannot stand him. Why?” I asked.  
Tendo shrugged his shoulders. “I can barely spend time with you, since you guys moved in together.”  
“Naw someone’s jealous.” I said and punched his shoulder. The wind brushed over his red hair, moving it slightly.   
“Of course I am going to be, you’re my only best friend.”   
Suddenly a little feeling of guilt sparkled in my chest, my lower lip drew in between my teeth. We both have met, 5 years ago when Tendo joined us.  
“Please don’t say that.” I said quietly and stuffed my hands into my pockets.   
“I can’t help the truth.” He answered. A smile formed on his lips. “How have you been hiding all of this from him for so long?”   
I laid my head back into my neck and exhaled. “It’s deadass torture. He almost even found the hidden gun wardrobe behind the shelf.”   
Tendo laughed out loudly. “You know we will have to kill your husband, if he finds out about your real identity.” He stretched his arms in the air and placed them on the top of his head. “If that’s going to happen, I will gladly take care of him.”


End file.
